Drossy
Physical Description Drossy is a petite figure, but quite toned in form. Her wide eyes are usually a sort of yellowy-hazel, are oft set in dark circles against the pallid skintone that never seems to improve. Her hair kept short, color a pale, straw-like blonde. Her left arm is half-missing, and currently she wears no prosthetic. Instead, now and then, she will use illusions to manage. When in worgen form, she may seem almost feral, and is a bit more spindly than one might expect. She is, still, yes, missing that left arm. Around her neck (though sometimes hidden) is an intricately braided collar of deep violet silk. A metallic circle binds the braids together, forming a polished charm at the front. Winding through this center ring is a pattern of fine runic symbols that glow a soft, dark blue. Upon her form at times, she tends to carry all sorts of enchanted blades, spell guns, or even gadgets of varying purpose. Following her at times, fading in and out of sight, is a spectral feline with thick fur and wide eyes. She is never far from Drossy, when she does choose to appear. Personal BackgroundCategory:CharactersCategory:CriminalsCategory:Magus Senate of Dalaran Childhood Lysabet Halliwell was born Lysabet Abigail Drostone, in Andorhal. With her mother being but a housewife, and her father on the patrol guard, Lysabet (called "Betsy" in nickname) had a very modest and humble raising, living just off the farmland. Schooling was never an option for her: her mother taught her how to speak and read, and her father taught her how to fish and hunt. Everything changed for Betsy, when at six years old, in a blind and jealous rage, her father confronted her mother for apparently cheating on him with his best friend. Apparently, her father had already murdered his friend, and soon thereafter, murdered his wife. He was hanged for his deeds. Betsy was left in the care of a nearby orphanage- a dimmer life than what she had, certainly, but still yet, other than the shock and trauma of losing both parents so quickly.. Betsy was fine. She grew close to the other children of the orphanage, beneath one of the matrons, a kind woman named Nancy Towers- to the children, known as Nan, or Nanna. For the greater portion of a year, Betsy, and several other children, were a close family. It was not long after Betsy turned seven, that her very calm and, at that point, happy life.. took a very dark turn. It started with whispers, and a general unease. Strange men and women had begun to appear frequently, and others began to disappear. Soon, a sickness fell over the nearby Andorhal. In one night, the orphanage was seiged by cultists in dark robes. Children were snagged, and Nan beat away who she could- before stealing away whichever children would come to her voice. Betsy was fortunate to be one of these children. A lone matron with children, naturally, would be a doomed endeavor in the world ruled by the undead. Betsy found herself alone before the first week was over, and for several long years.. survived, somehow, in a hellish world, ignorant to the regions outside Lordaeron. Eventually, it was an Argent paladin that 'rescued' the child from the plaguelands. Betsy was deposited into the Stormwind orphanage by the age of thirteen. Nearly feral, the child could hardly give her name. Her records are confused and jumbled due to this fact. She was noted as sickly whenever she came to the orphanage, and wouldn't eat anything given to her. And though she was always pulled back into the orphanage, time and time and time again-- Betsy took to the streets of Stormwind, and further into the trees of Elwynn. She became an urchin and continued being a survivalist for years to come, eventually just taking the name of 'Drossy'- both a shorthand of her last name, and what she had been called multiple times by this point. She was arrested and lashed multiple times for petty theft and minor acts of aggression against those that attempted to take her back to the orphanage. Dalaran When the Cataclysm came upon the land, and Stormwind was blasted, Drossy's sickly nature- already coughing and wheezing- was exacerbated. With declining health, she merely remained in several particular spots through Elwynn and the city- including the boughs of a particular tree at the border of Duskwood, and a small, half-wrecked shack near the Stormwind docks. It would be years more, that by fate, though she avoided the mages of Stormwind in fear of memory of the cultists- that she stole from the man that would change everything. Arranax DeVin didn't take well to the thief getting away with a small satchel of coin- and chased her through the city and toward the docks with horrific illusions. The chase ended with the mage polymorphing Drossy into a turtle, where she remained upon his desk in Dalaran for a week, eating naught but crickets in a tiny glass bowl. After that week, Drossy was changed back into a human and given robes and a choice: either go back to the streets and die, or live in Dalaran, as Arranax's ward. After much spitting and fighting, she made the correct decision, and settled into a room in DeVin's servants quarters. When the thief seemed to take well to the ways of Dalaran- she was given another choice: to become the apprentice of Arranax DeVin, and learn how to bend the cosmos to her will, as any proper mage. She accepted. Drossy- only calling herself this to others- soon joined the Magus Senate of Dalaran, labeled as a mere apprentice. She grew and adapted to the new way of life, though never quite got over the rough need to survive. She was one slow to learn- with a lack of focus (being that she needed to pay attention to everything at once) she commonly created problems for herself with what little magic she could learn. Along her rough beginnings as a mage, she met Farel Arc. As with everyone, Drossy didn't trust him- but as they were both apprentices, found studying alongside him to be helpful. They were both determined students, and though his goals were much larger than her own, she found herself unafraid of the boy- the first person since Arranax, to get her to take food from. [[Infinite Possibilities|'Infinite Possibilities']] Drossy's existence in the senate was greatly unnoticed until the chronomantic crisis that was Infinite Possibilities. During the massive ordeal, she came through, again and again, as a capable individual- even if she wasn't a capable mage. She gained a reputation from events occurring during the madness- one of an animalistic fighting style, and a lesson not to stand behind her, lest one be stabbed in the groin. She obviously survived the events of the chronomantic crisis- though she still has some lingering anxiety from the time. Calm Before the Storm By the end of the events that had transpired, she was far better an illusionist- and was less shy than she was before the crisis. Through the months that had passed, she had allowed a few to get closer to her than previously permitted. Among these were Damon Halliwell- the chancellour himself- who had become a sort of drinking buddy. But it was not long until they were something more. Damon, eventually, told Drossy he saw her much like a daughter. His protectiveness of her was testament to this, and, desperate for some semblance of a normal family, Drossy began to see him as a father figure. She soon moved from the servant's quarters and into the Halliwell manor. Zanbor Emerson, as well, had been allowed to become close to the young woman. He helped her obtain medicines for her health- as the coughing had not quite gone away yet. He helps her to this day, though the two, for whatever reason, only seem to meet when something grim is upon the table. He is the current holder of her will and testament. But one that Drossy, at that point, trusted as much as she trusted Arranax- was Farel Arc. The two, at this time, had become close friends. They adventured and explored, travelling to different corners of Azeroth and beyond, all for the sake of curiosity and knowledge.. and, occasionally, the stray artifact to horde away or sell. They also began to teach one another, exchanging knowledge for the sake of assisting each other. Draenor The day that Nethergarde fell was a dark day. It was this invasion that allowed those within the senate to realize what the infinite crisis had been foretelling. They arrived at Nethergarde too late, of course. It was the proceeding weeks that changed the course of history, naturally- the battle against the Iron Horde outside of the portal, the plots to push them back. Drossy soon signed up for the battlemagi core of the Senate, yearning to help prevent the disaster that had driven their alternate selves insane. But as the weeks progressed, there was little progress. A decision had been made to enter the portal, and at the end of the line, many, many things happened at once. Farel and Drossy finally confessed their adoration for each other- and knew there was possibly no future between them, as they were both planning to push the Iron Horde back through the portal. However, in order to prevent Drossy from signing up to go through said portal, Damon made her his heir- to the lands, to the Halliwell name. This changed nothing, and she signed up for the suicide mission anyway. Arranax finally graduated his student, in a proper DeVin challenge- and she succeeded, though knew this would not be enough. She urged Damon to turn her into a worgen- and after much reluctance, the chancellour agreed. She thought it would help her survive- and she was right. Though she was injured horribly in the initial battle of Tanaan, Drossy survived the jungle. She took to the mountains to the north, following the coast; lost, grieving everyone she thought was dead- she merely sought safety. Drossy was taken back to her days as a child in Lordaeron, and reverted to survivalism. She was doing rather well, up until an encounter with Blackrock orcs on a mountain range in Gorgrond- after a very small skirmish, she was shot in the arm, and blown off the mountain, landing in the vegetation below. She awoke an uncertain amount of time later, suffering from dehydration and bloodloss- only to find her damaged arm having been infested. Vines were crawling in and out of her flesh, and the meat had become a sickly green. She didn't hesitate, and used her blade to hack the damaged arm off, but she was doomed to die- if not for an unlikely savior. Viserth Arenall had swooped out of abyss knows where, and cauterized the wound as Drossy passed out. There's much uncertainty surrounding what actually fully happened, but for the next three days, Viserth kept her. The next person to see her was her very own Farel, who found her in a feral state. The worgen nearly killed Farel-- but he was able to trap her, and lure her back from her beastly state. Scared, and hurt, with a single arm, she and Farel- injured and drained of his arcane ties- became a team in the wilds of Gorgrond. Together, they survived the horrors of the world they'd been tossed into, and soon enough, they had made it to a signal in the sky of the Eye of Dalaran- the battlemage camp in Shadowmoon Valley. It was there was Farel was allowed to rest, and Drossy immediately went to Meriahm, explaining what had happened. The psychological trauma was clear, as she could barely form complete sentences about the situation: just that he had taken control of a village in the snow, and that he had a 'god in a cave'. Much else of what Drossy said was rendered questionable, however. Once the Senate made it back to Azeroth, Drossy, in the infirmary, was- by order of the Chancellour- put under house arrest until she could be cleared for service again. A psychologist named Victor Pryce was called into the Halliwell manor, and evaluated the girl- after receiving a diagnosis of post-traumatic stress and long-standing anxiety, Drossy was ordered to rest for a time.. and for that, she was thankful. The Halliwell Name By the time Drossy was able to rejoin the Senate's activities, the mage-commander had declared her unfit for duty due to her lack of arm. She took to deskwork, and freelance self-motivated missions. Farel, once more, came to the rescue, taking her on explorations. It was a great sum of gold that Farel helped her obtain that gave Drossy new purpose: restoring the Halliwell lands. The lands had been ravaged in the Cataclysm, and had been left to rot and decay over the years. She used the great quantity of gold to begin restoration and rebuilding. She rehoused the population, which had just been living in the manor- and with Farel's direct help, began to plan for expansions. With this focus, her trauma became less noticable- she had the perfect distraction. A doctor by the name of Prior Hoffsetter also helped her along, through calm therapy- though, he did leave rather suddenly, some time later. Eventually, she was given the fortune of an arm. Farel and Arranax had teamed up to create a genius invention of magic and metal- a gauntlet that allowed Drossy's soul to power it. She was permitted to rejoin the battlemagi.. and in the months to follow, was given full title to the Halliwell lands. It looked as though she might have recovered- and now, Baroness Lysabet Halliwell, stood strong again, an illusionist proper, and warrior for the sake of controlling the forces of chaos. The Downward Spiral Nobody expected it. Three archmages, Castor, Alexissa, and Maltorin- suddenly sought to sabotage Dalaran. In the ensuing chaos, they saw to it that the magic supporting the city failed, and Dalaran began to plummet from the skies. The senate met them at the city's failing power nexus, and tried to stop them- but it was too late. There was no way they could restore that much power. It was at that point that Farel flung himself into the core, sacrificing himself for the city. Drossy was there- and saw it happen. She immediately lost herself- and though the senate went into a state of chaos, she hid herself away for a time. With Damon distant, Arranax having his own family to tend to, and Zanbor busy with politics, Drossy drifted. She hasn't been quite right since Farel's death, and even at his funeral, stated: Any reality in which Farel Arc is dead, in which he is gone- is not a reality I wish to be a part of. She began working on projects in the background. Something to do with all that Farel left behind, and Farel himself, as well as taking a place beneath Farel's old trainer. Little things began to change, over the course of the next month- she began to gain weight and muscle, but lose sleep, and gray hair began to appear. [[The Day of Conflagration|'The Day of Conflagration']] And then, Viserth reared his head to the Senate again. And the end of it all, it was revealed that Drossy had been orchestrating a vigilante action- on her own, without authority, she had gone undercover. After convincing Viserth that she worshipped him, she'd gotten close enough to keep him from doing too much harm to Dalaran, sabotaging his projects and creating a network of misinformation. Said network prevented his infiltrators getting too far, giving her time to oust them herself. And her assault on Meriahm Lausten, had merely been an attempt to fool Viserth into believing the old woman dead. Despite these good intentions, however- she was penalized heavily for her actions. In trial, she might have been acquitted of the charges she had been laid with- Attempted Murder of an Inner Councillor, Aiding a World Traitor, and Treason against Dalaran- but she still had need to answer to the crime against Raingate. Though she had nothing to do in any form with what happened on that tragic night, and had herself suffered greatly when Widow's Rise fell from great heights.. there was still a number of things she had to answer to. When Raingate tried to charge her with the very same Attempted Murder charge, Drossy and her counsel, Andeven Icestrider, worked to reword the charge to Reckless Endangerment- as it was, it would actually stick. Murder implies intent to kill, and it was Lysabet's intent to save a life, through risky means. A Reckless Endangerment charge stuck- as well as the charges of carrying a weapon within Raingate, and association with a cult. Recovery, At Long Last Instead of prison, Hellissa Brisby, a Lady of Raingate, and someone who knew very well what Lysabet truly needed.. suggested she undergo psychological rehabilitation in one of Raingate's arcane prisons. Due to the way these prisons work, Lysabet experienced two years' worth of psychiatric aid and beneficial therapy, but such lengthy recoveries only took two weeks' of Azeroth's time. Now, Drossy is a free woman again- more or less. There was still much more to be done, but she'd be able to cope so much better, now. Additionally, Farel Arc would no longer be amiss from her world- an important aspect of her recovery. The Senate, in her time outside of time, had embarked on a journey to save him- and as they had found him, Lysabet found peace of mind. A New Leaf (coming soon) Trivia * When she was an urchin in Stormwind, Drossy survived on raw fish from streams and canals, as well as old food from the trash. Her charges as a thief come from her stealing coppers and silvers to afford fresher food. * Drossy is no archmage. She fails more than she succeeds, but she succeeds with the art of Illusions, and the school of Divination. Such a combination can be a bit.. troubling, no? Additionally, there's more than one account of her having some ability in speaking to spirits.. * Drossy has a powerful fear of storms. Why? We just don't know. Maybe, like her fear of the undead, she'll get over it. Maybe not. * Her entire body, collarbone-down, is covered in an intricate design of arcane markings. These tattoos, an energetic blue in color, are made from the essence of a rogue arcane wraith, and are bound to her very soul.